Baby Steps
by CaitlinWalker
Summary: A series of very loosely connected one-shots following on from 4x16 as Arthur and Joan get to grips with becoming a mommy and daddy to little Mackenzie Campbell.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : I guess it was only inevitable that I was gonna end up writing something like this to help myself get through the dreaded hiatus blues. So, introducing "Baby Steps", my newest fic that I will be writing along with "Firsts" because I just can't get enough Arjo in my life (Seriously my favourite couple by far on TV these days and my absolute fave to write about.)**

**Thanks for reading and, as always, if you wanna leave reviews, there's a big ol' box at the bottom and each and every one will be read and appreciated.**

**Oh and this fic is dedicated to two super awesome operatives who I have absolutely loved watching Season 4 with. Mackenzie and Belle, ya rock! :)**

Tears pricked her eyes as she was gently handed the little miracle she thought she'd never have. "Hello gorgeous."

Arthur wrapped his good around her, leaning into her and tenderly kissing the top of her head. Memorized, tears also glistened in his own eyes as he could only watch and fall in love with his boy.

Their boy.

Tiny fingers closed around Joan's pinkie finger. Her smile grew wider and she turned to her proud husband, as if to say '_look at him__'_since all her words had all been dried up by the little boy wrapped in the blue blanket who had just taken her breath away. She had played this moment over and over in her head. Yet, it was still even more perfect than she could have ever possibly have imagined. Because Arthur was there and that bastard who had threatened everything she cared about was being taken down as she cradled her perfect little boy.

And her little boy? He was the very definition of perfect. And he just had to know, even though words were nothing more than noise to him. "You are perfect, sweetheart. Absolutely perfect," she whispered to him. "Even more than your daddy and I didn't even think that was possible."

Arthur beamed. "Your mommy's going to spoil you rotten son…that is if I don't first."

"Your father's talking nonsense. I won't even let him have the chance. Mind you, I heard he's already got your scholarship sorted for you."

He chuckled. "No…you _know _that I've got his scholarship sorted. Only the best for my little guy." He tickled under his son's chin.

Joan smiled. "He has your eyes, Arthur. Those gorgeous eyes that stole my heart the moment I met you." Her mind briefly flashed back to when they had first met. Out in the field; they had had an instant spark. He was charming, funny and handsome. So much had changed since that day but how she felt about him hadn't. Actually, that wasn't true. She loved him more than ever. "And just like you, Arthur, he's already stolen my heart."

"Mine too," Arthur mumbled. "He's just so…so, real. And so, so-."

"Precious?" She suggested and he nodded.

"Yep…it's like a little mini-version of you," he said and he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely."

"Let's just hope he inherits his father's looks…maybe not his father's eyebrows."

"Harsh honey." He pouted in fake offence before he cuddled into her more. "I'm so proud of you. These past few months…they've been rough. Teo…the case…then a few days ago when I thought-."

"Shush…" She tore her eyes away from her little guy to look at the other special guy in her life. "It's OK…we're here. Together…that's all that matters now."

Arthur swallowed hard, wiping away a tear from his cheek with the back of his hand. The stab wound would have hurt like hell but the thought of nearly losing her and his new-born son had hit him harder. "Joan…I don't say this enough these days but I love you."

"I love you too," she said, resting her forehead against his. "And I will always love you and fight for you and will always want to be your wife. But there's just one thing that I've gotta tell you."

"Yeah?" His eyes penetrated hers.

She grinned. "You're gonna have to be aware that you'll be, from now on, vying for my attention and love with this little guy, right?"

He nodded. "I was kinda thinking that. But, hey…who says it won't be the same for you? Maybe you'll have to vie for my attention too."

She scoffed. "Please Arthur. We both know, even he knows, that you're gonna spoil us both equally. We know you, Arthur."

"Hmm…there's gonna be a bouquet of flowers delivered to this room every morning until you leave here. Please ignore them so I can win this little argument."

She cupped his cheek, barely unable to hide how she thought that was the most thoughtful and sweetest gesture ever. Because she knew he wasn't kidding. "You shouldn't have."

"Who says I did?" He winked at her.

Just as she found herself losing herself in his eyes, her son made a sudden little cry pulling her out of her daydream. "Hey, hey…" She softly whispered. "Sorry, little guy. Your daddy's just being his perfect charming self and distracting me as usual."

"Guilty as charged," Arthur smirked. "Maybe we should start thinking about giving the 'little man' a name soon, eh?"

Joan nodded, careful not to make such a sudden movement to set her son off. This was all so new to her, but it just seemed to come naturally. Maybe because that was how it felt. Natural…and right. Oh so right. "You wanna name him?"

"Why not? We're gonna have to at some point, right?"

"OK." She thought back to just yesterday when they had spent a few hours in Arthur's own hospital room, trying to finally come up with a name. They made a short list: Edward, Benjamin, Matthew to name just a few on that handwritten list. But there was one, Arthur's suggestion that she had just absolutely loved when he came up with it. "What about Mackenzie?"

He smiled and nodded at her maiden name that he thought yesterday what a great name it'd be. How it represented both of them. After all, he was a Mackenzie and a Campbell. And it just seemed to work. "Little Mackenzie Campbell, it is then." He looked proudly up at the nurse they had seemed to have forgotten all about in the room. "We've got a name. Mackenzie Campbell."

"A gorgeous name for a gorgeous little boy," Joan said absent-mindedly, lost in wondering how it was even possible to be able to create something so precious. "We're gonna be alright, aren't we Arthur?"

"We are, there's no 'gonna' about it. He's the missing piece we've been searching for…and I've never loved you anymore. We've had our troubles but you know what? They've all been worth it. I've never been happier."

"Me neither," she said, turning to look at him. "You wanna hold him?"

Arthur's face lit up. "Of course…I-I. don't know if I can though." He indicated to his arm that was in a sling.

"Don't worry, I'll help. You've still got one good arm. Here." Very, very carefully, she passed Mackenzie over to him, helping Arthur to hold him safely. "You got him?"

"Yep…" Again, tears glistened in his eyes as he looked down at his son and Joan felt the same reaction coming on in her. Seeing the two of them, it somehow managed to fill her heart with even more joy. Arthur and his son; his second chance to be a father. And she knew, just knew, that he would be the best father he could possibly be. "Hey Mac…Mackenzie was your mommy's name…I think I'm just gonna call you Mac, is that OK with you? If it is don't say a word…ha. Guess I'm gonna have to call you Mac if you've got no complaints."

She laughed. "Arthur don't taunt the poor boy."

"Sorry," he said pulling a face before he lowered his head to whisper to his son. "Just so you know, your mommy may pretend to be a hardass but she's got a heart of gold really."

"Hey…language, Arthur. Little ears."

Again he pulled a face. "And, sometimes, she's also a bit of a hypocrite. We're gonna have to protect your little ears when the playoffs are on."

"Arthur Campbell…"

He looked up at her with a cheeky grin. "Yes?"

Sometimes, he could be both so darn irresistible and adorable. Just like now. "You're right. We _are _gonna be alright." She leaned over and found his lips with hers, before she rested her head on his shoulder, letting her mind start to begin to think about the life – the life she had always dreamed about – that now lay in front of them.

Them. The three of them.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't lying when he had told her that she'd be getting flowers to her room every day. One day in and the place already looked like a florists. Still, Joan had given him the greatest gift of them all, somehow topping the gift of becoming his wife, by giving him Mackenzie. Giving _them_ Mackenzie. All he had ever wanted to do was to start a family with the woman he loved and now he had. No amount of flowers or cuddly toys or even kisses could ever express his gratitude.

"Hey you." Arthur was cradling Mackenzie in his good arm – a move only made possible with the help of Kirsten, a kind young nurse, who had helped place his boy in his arm – when his wife woke.

"Hey you…" Her eyes widened as they fell on her son. "…Two. Man, that still feels a little strange to say."

"It does…but the best kind of strange, right?"

"Exactly," she rubbed her tired eyes. "Like it was all just a beautiful dream…but it's now just a beautiful reality."

"Couldn't have put it any better. You sleep well?"

"Yeah I-." Joan turned to look at him. "Arthur, no."

"_Arthur no _what?"

"Arthur, no asking me how _I _am since you were the one that got stabbed just a few days ago. I just popped out a kid. You not only had a knife plunged in you but you also saved my, and our gorgeous little boy's lives. It should be me asking how _you _are."

He chuckled softly. "It's OK, really. Don't you think I have been dreaming of the day where you give birth to our child, so I can fuss over you?" Because he had. He loved fussing over her in general but it was always better when he had a reason.

"You probably have," she let out an exaggerated sigh. "Why did I have to marry such a perfect and thoughtful gentleman?"

"Because I just had to marry a perfect and wonderful lady, that's why," he said with a smile. He knew that she absolutely loved his attention but as always, she was just that little bit too stubborn to admit it. "You look beautiful, darling."

With nowhere to hide, Arthur saw how her cheeks crimsoned at his words. Even after all these years he still seemed to have that effect of her and it never failed to warm his heart by seeing she knew that he loved her. "You don't look too bad, yourself, mister."

The smile on her face brought one out on his own face. "One of the nurses dropped by earlier. The two of you will be good to go today."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"When are you getting discharged?"

"Oh…not until the end of the week."

"OK, fine. Then we're not either."

"Joan…"

"Hey," she reached out to gently touch his arm. "When we go home, it'll be the all of us, together. We're not going to miss out on precious time with you if we don't have to. Your son isn't going to miss out on time with his daddy."

What he told Mackenzie yesterday about his mother was spot on. Joan Campbell may come across to many as cold, blunt and, well, a hardass. But she did have a heart of gold and was thoughtful and was pretty damn amazing. At first, she was a challenge. She wasn't easy to get to know. But she was worth getting to know. "Are you sure you'll be allowed?"

"Please. All I need to do is feel faint and they'll keep me in another day. Besides, healthcare for a former DCS? It gets you whatever you want. You should know that better than anyone."

"Hmm…it does have its advantages." He grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I doubt it."

"How come?"

"Because I don't think you're aware of how…how wonderfully right it is to you see holding our son."

Arthur shook his head. "I can't see it but it just feels right," he said, looking down at Mackenzie, feeling his heart fill with even more love and pride at their creation. How could something be so right? "But, no. That wasn't what I was thinking about."

"No, you were thinking of how you could use our connections to get us a private room together, for the three of us?"

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "So, you were thinking the same?"

"Maybe…but since I'm know for a fact that you spent most of the night in that chair, I think it would probably be better for a man recovering after emergency and life-saving surgery to actually spend a night in a bed and get a proper rest."

He scoffed, his best attempt to try and laugh off the fact that was, in fact, exactly what he did last night. "Says you, who did exactly the same the other day."

"And? Honey, you've been through a heck of a lot more than me. Childbirth? That's, excuse the pun, child's play."

Only Joan Campbell could say that. Hell, only Joan Campbell could walk to hospital when she was physically in labour. "OK…fine, if it puts your mind at ease, I'll ask if we can get our own room."

"Good," she smiled. "How is he, anyway?"

"Sleeping like a little angel." Because he was a little angel. "Unlike some," he muttered those two words.

Confusion tinged her laughter. "What?"

"Well…OK, maybe that was a bit harsh. To me you'll always be an angel. My angel but, angel or not, I'm not getting any Jell-O because of you."

Joan stared at him blankly for a few seconds before she spoke. "You're…what? Arthur, what have they been giving you? You don't even like Jell-O and what does this…?"

"Hey…it's the principal of the matter."

"What matter? What principal? And what Jell-O?"

"You know Kirsten?"

Joan slumped back in her bed. "Yeah, the nurse. How?"

"I had a bet on which of you two would wake up first."

Again, that look of amused confusion appeared on Joan's face. "Me and Kirsten?"

"No…you and Mackenzie." He nodded to his peacefully sleeping son with a smile. "I said he would. I lost."

"Um…OK, I'm sorry?"

"Apology accepted. I would be mad at this guy but…I don't think I could ever be mad at him. It's hard enough even trying to be mad at you."

Joan smiled. "Yeah? Me too…c-can I hold him?"

"Of course," he replied, slowly rising from his chair and, very carefully passing little Mackenzie Campbell over to his loving mother. "There you go little guy. Honey."

"Thank you, darling." She kissed her husband first then her son. "Oh, you are absolutely gorgeous, you know that?"

Arthur watched, in quiet bliss, from the armchair beside her bed as his wife bonded with their kid who was slowly beginning to wake. Timeless, precious moments that he'd never forget. Timeless, precious moments that for that brief but agonizing time that he lay bleeding out in those stables, he thought he'd never get to see. Never get to enjoy. That was why, as he waited for the ambulance, that would ultimately save his life, to come, he had tried to take his mind off the mere prospect of losing the most important things in life by thinking about her.

Thinking about them

All those milestones in their relationship. Their first meet, their first date, their first kiss…all as vivid and wonderful as they were back then. Their wedding and how he was scared he was going to make a mess of saying his vows because he couldn't think about anything other than how beautiful she looked that summer's day. How proud he was when he could finally call her Mrs Campbell. All those emotions and all those little moments. Even what should have been dark moments, such as when he was alone in a prison cell, never having felt so alone and empty were suddenly made magical when she visited him – particularly the day she came and told him they were having a baby boy.

He had always loved her…and just thinking about her had made him fight that little bit harder to stay alive. After all, she was what he lived for. Her and their little boy.

"Excuse me, Mrs Campbell?"

Joan didn't look up at the suit, that Arthur had seen around the hospital for the past couple of days and knew for a fact was an agency man, that had arrived in her room. "Yes?"

"Mr Anderson is on line one and is calling with news for you."

Now Joan looked up. "Good news?"

The suit, muscular with a thick Southern accent simply shrugged. "I'm afraid, I don't know ma'am." He gestured to the phone that sat on the tray table. "Do you want me to put you through?"

"Yes, please. On speakerphone too…I've kinda got my hands full." She laughed.

The agency man complied, muttered a polite congratulations and she waited until he had left and shut the door behind him before she spoke.

"Hey Auggie." She said and Arthur chimed in after her.

"Hey you pair. Or should that be three?"

"It should be," Arthur chuckled. "You may not be able to see him but say hello to Mackenzie Campbell." Arthur screwed up his face as he realised his poor choice of words whilst talking to the blind man.

Luckily Auggie, as always, saw the funny side. "Don't worry…I get what you mean. Hello Mackenzie…prepare yourself for a lifetime of being spoilt rotten."

"That's right," Joan agreed.

"Congratulations you two. I'm glad things worked out for you."

Arthur nodded. "I'm glad too."

"So what's this I hear about there being some "news"?" Joan asked. "Please tell me it's good news."

"Well…Annie has just taken down our friend Mr Wilcox. How's that for good news?"

Joan looked up at the phone as she spoke. "For good?"

"For good," Auggie echoed.

"T-That is good news." She turned to look at Arthur and was met with a kiss as he whispered _it's over. It's finally all over _to her. Life…well, how could life get any sweeter these days? "Is she there with you?"

"No. But I can put her through if you'd like."

"Please."

"OK, just give me a few minutes," Auggie mumbled before his voice disappeared from the line.

"It's over." Arthur finally said out loud. "It's finally all over."

Joan beamed at him, then at her son. "It's over…the world is gonna be safe for you, son. You don't have a thing to worry about."

Her words of reassurance warmed Arthur's heart. Until that phone call, there had been the fear, and after everything that had happened recently an understandable fear that their son could be in danger. But now? That fear was gone. Henry Wilcox…the man that had threatened everything over a misplaced grudge was gone. Dead.

Somehow, life had just managed to get that little bit sweeter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for such an awesome response to the first couple of chapters. Thank for all the kind words and support! Means a lot, so thank ya!**

**For this fic, I will be including flashbacks to some scenes from Season 4. This chapter will, thus, have an extended scene of the scene in 4x04 when Joan asks Arthur to come back home.**

"_What did Henry do?"_

"_I think you should come back home now, Arthur."_

Joan didn't elaborate any more, nor did Arthur get a real answer to his question, but he just held her in his arms until she gently broke the hold.

"I've missed you…" Her voice was laced with a painful amount of vulnerability. So not like Joan Campbell.

"I've missed you too," he said, also hearing his own voice strain under his emotions. Things were, finally, starting to get to him and had hit him harder than he have possibly ever expected. Their marriage had hit rocky shores again, they were expecting a kid and Henry Wilcox had not that long ago made a very real threat against everything Arthur cared about. Things for the Campbells never just came along for them…they piled on them. "Are you OK, honey?"

Joan simply nodded, took hold of his hand and led him into their house, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Honey, you're quiet. I don't like this." This scared him and, protectively, he pulled her into another hug. "Talk to me," he whispered. "Please. Whatever it is…I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

She relaxed against him, drawing a deep breath. "I've missed you…I'm sorry for pushing you away."

"Hey. I've acted like an idiot and made you look like an idiot. I do not blame you for anything."

"No," she drew out that word as she mumbled it into his chest. "No. You were only trying to protect me…I should've-."

"No," he said bluntly and matter-of-factly. "No. I'm the one that should be sorry…sorry for getting into this whole mess in the first place."

"But Teo is your son, Arthur."

"And you're my wife. You're the woman I love. You're the mother of my child. And I made you look like a fool in front of everyone…and I'm sorry and I hope you will forgive me."

Joan looked up at him, tears threatening to spill. "Of course I will. Arthur, I love you."

He smiled softly, never doubting it for a second that she didn't. He also never doubted for a second his own feelings. "I love you too."

They held their gaze until she broke it off, wiping her eyes away with her hand. "Damn hormones…this kid already has me wrapped around its little finger. I was crying at this item on the news last night about the kittens they rescued from the subway. What's happening to me?"

"You're pregnant."

"Really? I didn't know that," she automatically snapped before her face crumpled and she looked down at her feet. "Sorry, that was…I didn't mean that."

Arthur chuckled, tilting her chin up with his forefinger. "I know you didn't, sweetie. I know its hormones…even you're not normally _that _cranky." He smiled that little bit more as she managed a small laugh at his comment. He noticed the scattered folders on the dining table. "Hey, are you working from home?"

"I-I…I didn't feel right. I thought it'd be better if I just stayed home rather than going to work and having to come home."

"Are you sure you're OK?" When was the last time she had taken a sick day? Hell, he could still remember that infamous day a few years back when she had shown up to Langley with no voice whatsoever and still had managed to run a successful op. Joan Campbell did not do sick days. "I want an honest answer."

"Honest answer?" She frowned.

"Yes. Honest answer."

"Honest answer is that morning sickness is kicking my ass."

He pulled her into his arms again, kissing her cheek as he did. "Well, I'm here now. You don't have to suffer alone, alright?"

"Well, technically I do since you won't be chucking your guts up every morning alongside me."

"Yeah, but I know what a delight you are when you're sick. Believe me; I will end up suffering too."

Joan elbowed him in the ribs. "I'd make you pay for that comment but since I've had to suffer alone these past few days, I've got to agree with you. Joan Campbell is a right pain when she's ill."

"Glad you finally admit it," he said with a smile. "Honesty is always the best policy…now you know my pain."

"I would be mad at you but, Arthur?" She looked up at him. "I'm just so glad you're back home."

He tightened his hold, never wanting to let go. "It's good to be home."

# # # # #

"Hey, sexy lady."

"Handsome husband," she grinned back at him and pointed towards her son in Arthur's arms. "And my beautiful little boy. You two good to go?"

He nodded like an eager child, sitting on the edge of the bed. He couldn't wait to go. "Yep. What about you, my lovely lady?"

"Can't wait. We can finally go home and spend some proper family time with the two most important and perfect people in my life." She was right. The past week in their shared room had been bliss. But it still wasn't home. Home was where they were going in a matter of minutes as soon as their ride showed up.

Speak of the devil. "Hey, you two…sorry, three." Annie Walker smiled as she stood at the doorway.

Joan was first to greet her, wrapping her arms around the now brunette operative. "Good to see you again, Annie."

"It's good to be back in America. And it's good to be Annie Walker again."

"Hello Annie," Arthur waved across, although his wife had still not freed Walker from her hold. "And thank you, Annie. For everything."

"Yes," Joan echoed. "Thank you."

"I-It's really just the least I could do." She managed to wriggle free of Joan's hug. "So, can I see the little guy?"

"You sure can." Arthur rose, carrying his precious boy in his arms and, very, very gently taking hold of one of the boy's soft and chubby arms and holding it out to the operative who they owed so much very to. "Annie Walker, Mackenzie Campbell. Mackenzie Campbell, Annie Walker."

Annie shook Mackenzie's hand with a forefinger. "Nice to meet you at last." Beaming, she looked up at Joan and Arthur. "He is absolutely gorgeous. Congratulations you two."

Joan leaned into him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Annie. If you've ever thought about having kids, it's…" She seemed to lose her words as she looked lovingly at her son. "It's the best feeling in the world."

"I have. And if it could give me even a fraction of your joy, I'd be over the moon. I'm so happy for you. You deserve it."

Arthur smiled and turned to kiss Joan. He would have happily got lost in her eyes and in her kiss if it weren't for their chauffeur who was waiting to whisk them back home.

Home. With his family.

That sounded so, so right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Just like the last chapter, I'll be including some flashbacks in this fic. This particular flashback is from around the time of 4x05. As always, thanks for all your kind words, you lovely lot!**

It was difficult to believe that they were still fighting less than twenty-four hours ago. Difficult to believe that less than twenty-four hours ago, she had cried herself to sleep alone. Because right now? This felt right. Things felt right.

She could even go as far as to say that things felt perfect.

"You're staring, Arthur," she mumbled, not even having to open her eyes to know that her husband had been watching her sleep, with one hand placed protectively on top of her very slight bump.

"Not staring. Admiring." His voice was soft, barely even a whisper. A few comfortable seconds passed. "You know you're glowing, don't you?"

His words caused hot blood to rush to her cheeks. She wasn't sure that she wasglowing but she was certain that she was now blushing.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

Joan opened her eyes, to meet his own honest eyes and his warm smile. "Much better since you're home."

"But still crap, right?"

She let out a sigh. Playing a polygraph was easy once you knew how. Lying to the man you loved? Lying to the man who'd do anything for you? That was damn near impossible. "Yeah…just a little."

"Do you want me to get you anything? Water? Something to eat?"

He was already nearly up on his feet, ready to dote on her until she grabbed his arm. "Stay," the word came out weak and small. "Please."

Arthur smiled, sliding back under the covers. "Of course."

"Thank you."

"Hey," he took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. "You don't ever need to thank me. It should be the other way around."

"Arthur-."

"No, Joan," he cut in, placing a finger on her lips. "You've not only given me a second chance, that many people wouldn't have given after how I acted, but you've also given me joy, love and now? You're giving us a baby." He placed his other hand on her stomach again.

She placed a hand on top of his. "We can put this behind us, right?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. Since when have things ever been easy for us? And since when have we ever let that bother us? But look at us…we're having a baby," his face always lit up at that four letter word. His eyes twinkled in the early morning sun and his smile was wide. "We're finally having a baby."

"We are…we're having a baby." Only now, finally in the company of her man, was it beginning to set in. Only now could she begin to get excited about it. Only now, could she finally begin to see her dream coming true.

"That's right. A little you or me."

"One of you is enough."

"Charming."

"You are." Because only Arthur could make her feel that bit better even when she felt like crap.

"Hey…you know what I read?"

"Probably a great number of things."

"Hey," Arthur muttered. "Less of the attitude."

"Sorry…"

"Hmm. Apology accepted. Just no more smartass remarks, Mrs Campbell."

"I'm pregnant and married to you. Therefore, I ain't promising anything."

He shook his head. "Looks like you've got your excuses for everything now, don't you?"

"Yep."

He chuckled. "Anyway, I was doing some reading, so I could do this whole parenting lark properly this time and I read that at twenty weeks, there's a possibility that little thing inside of you can start to hear."

She frowned. "Good. Then you can cut out that language you use when you watch the football."

Arthur found the funny side of that comment, laughing. "No, no, no. That wasn't what I was thinking about."

"Then what were you thinking about?"

That was when he stopped talking. And started singing a lullaby to the two of them. A lullaby that quickly drifted her off back to sleep.

# # # # #

It had seemed like forever since they last woke in each other's arms. In recent memory, she and probably he, could admit to taking the little things for granted. Waking up, his arms protectively wrapped around her felt good.

The way he pulled her even closer when he sensed she was awake? Even better.

"Good morning," Arthur mumbled, his lips finding the back of her neck.

"Isn't it just?" She relaxed back into him, feeling the warmth of his chest as skin touched skin. "Strangely peaceful night, huh?" She commented on the fact that Mackenzie, who was sleeping in his crib at the foot of their bed, had only woken up twice.

"It was."

She chuckled as the sleepy fog began to leave her mind and the memory of the first time Mackenzie woke came back to her.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh…nothing."

"Nothing, huh? I've got ways of making you talk you know." His hands were already getting ready to turn her to face him but her words stopped him in his tracks.

"Really? With our son in the room?"

"Darn it…" He muttered. "As much as that little guy has stolen my heart, I can't wait until he is in his own room. You know the little nursery I painstakingly decorated whilst you were away, somehow managing to run about in New York the other week?"

"You mean the little nursery you decorated like a total sweetheart because I was in New York doing my job?"

He shifted slightly, so he was able to prop himself up on one hand. "Oh, I do like that version better…can I ask a question?"

"Shoot." Although, she was surprised that he had stopped in his quest of trying to worm the information out of her. Maybe he had realised exactly what she had found so funny and, to save himself further embarrassment, wanted to change the subject as quickly as he could. Maybe this time, she would break just to embarrass him more.

"You know how you weren't due to go on maternity leave until the end of the month?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, since someone decided they couldn't wait any longer, do you still get as long off? Please tell me, because I really don't know how this works."

"Haven't really thought about it. Why?"

"Why?" She heard the smile in his voice. "Because I want you around as much as possible, that's why."

It was comments like that, that not only reaffirmed how much she loved him but also reaffirmed how much of a sweet guy Arthur Campbell actually was. She felt exactly the same and had, contrary to what she had just said given it lots of thought. Knowing how he felt, made it sorta just slip out of her. "Who says I'm even going back?"

"You, you're quitting?"

Turning round to face him and meet his eyes, she simply smiled. "Arthur, this is what I've always wanted. I'm proud of what I've done in the agency…but I'm even prouder of our little family."

"Honey," he brushed strands of hair out of her eyes. "I thought that job was your dream. I thought Calder told you that you'd still be considered for the DCS job if you returned."

"He did and it was – emphasis on the "was". Arthur…I've spent nearly half my life working in that damn place and the only good thing that has come out of it was meeting you. It gave me you and you've given me love and the best husband that a girl could ever wish for. And now? You've given me a little boy that I can't even imagine my life without now. You make me happy. Not a job where I'll be stuck behind a desk all day, missing my son grow up."

Arthur pressed his forehead against hers, his nose touching hers. "You seem pretty certain."

"I am very certain. We've got enough money to happily live on for the rest of our lives, enough money for Mackenzie's future and, most importantly, we've got each other. We're secure and happy…we're sorted."

"And happy." He concurred. "Very, very happy."

"Good…I'll sort out things later. I've got more important things on my mind."

"Like?"

"Well, sorta the two most important guys in my life."

Arthur pouted. "Penn and Teller, right?"

Joan grinned, memories of dragging Arthur to one of their Vegas shows flooding back. "No."

"Then who? Give me some clues."

"OK-."

"Is that their initials?"

"Nope."

He sighed. "You're gonna have to give me more clues."

"OK…one is cute and adorable and, if I could, I'd want nothing more than to spend the whole day cuddling him. The other is my husband."

Arthur stuck out his bottom lip. "Now play nice, you. You know I'm all three. And much, much, much, much, much," he paused for a well needed breath. "More."

"Maybe."

Arching a brow, he questioned her. "Maybe?"

"Yeah…maybe. Maybe he is cute, adorable and oh-so-very cuddly but…"

"But what?"

"But," she poked his chest with a finger. "By far one of the biggest idiots I know."

"What have I done?" He genuinely looked offended, his tone high and his eyes wide.

"Last night, Arthur. Otherwise known as what I was laughing at earlier."

It took a few seconds, then it hit him. "Oh…that?" He tried a laugh, a laugh to laugh it off. "You know I was only joking, right?"

"No, you weren't," Joan laughed again, trying her best to not burst out into full hysterics, mindful of the sleeping little person at the foot of their bed. "You're such an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

"It was an easy mistake to make."

"No it wasn't. Your exact words where, and these were you _exact _words because believe me, I will never, ever forget them, "I can't feed him. I'm not equipped to.""

"I-I…I…"

"Now, most people would have seen that as a very poor excuse to make me get up and do the needful but you?" She chuckled. "You weren't joking."

"I-I…well, at least I know there's bottles in the fridge now."

"Yes, you do," she said, shaking her head, still in disbelief at how absurd his comment was last night. For someone who seemed to be pretty well prepared coming into this parenting lark, sometimes he seemed to overlook some of the basic things. "You can be such a fool, Arthur Campbell."

"What happened to cute, adorable and cuddly?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I never actually said you were."

Nestling into her, he placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "Ha, well, _anyway_, first proper day back home as a family. Let's go this show on the road."

Excited, having waited for this day for what felt like an eternity, Joan smiled. "Let's."


End file.
